Believe
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brooke couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her boyfriend kissing one of the girl's that she thought of as a best friend. Will she finally believe in love again when a certain Scott brother is by her side helping her through the rough times?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this should be an interesting story for me to write... My 9 year old daughter has been having nitemares so I let her give me another dare... The dare this time is in the pairing she wants wrote... So the pairing I got from her is Nathan/Brooke... Well I couldn't come up with a plotline so my 10 year old son decided to dare the plotline... This should be interesting... LMFAO... Enjoy! Oh this takes place during season 4 towards the end I'm thinking but is also slightly AU...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH... * clears throat * right now I don't want to claim my 9 year old daughter or 10 year old son... LOL...

Brooke stared at the little white stick in her hand and the ones on the counter and the bathroom floor. She couldn't believe that every single one had come back positive. She was hoping that one just one of the test would come back negative but no unfortunately all 23 test she had taken had all came back positive. She closed her eyes on a wave of pain.

When she heard a noise out in the living room she furrowed her brow. As far as she knew Rachel had a date with someone tonight so she didn't understand why she would be home already. She shook her head and opened up the bathroom door only for her mouth to drop open. She blinked her eyes because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing about ten feet from her was Rachel kissing not a guy that Brooke didn't know but Brooke's boyfriend Chase.

The pregnancy test that was still in her hand dropped to the floor as she cried out at the sight in front of her. Through her tears she saw both Chase and Rachel freeze before they sprung away from one another and turned towards her.

"Brooke it isn't what it looks like." Rachel gasped out.

Brooke gave a bitter laugh as she looked at the guy she had fell for and one of the girl's who were supposed to be her best friend. "Oh so I didn't just see you and my boyfriend kissing and trying to take off each others clothes?"

Chase closed his eyes and then opened them up and looked at his girlfriend. "I swear I didn't mean to kiss her. I love you Brooke."

Brooke gave another bitter laugh as she finally got herself somewhat composed and she bent down and picked up the pregnancy test before stalking over to her now ex boyfriend and ex best friend. "It sure didn't look like you didn't mean to kiss her Chase. As far as you loving me if that is the kind of love you have to offer me than I don't want it."

She thought about giving him the pregnancy test but right now she couldn't. At the thought of the pregnancy test she turned on her heel and ran back towards the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. She quickly put all the pregnancy tests in the trashcan as well as all of the pregnancy test boxes before tying the bag back up and she took it out of the trashcan all the while tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had thought that Chase was different then any of the guy's she had dated before.

After taking one last look around the bathroom she opened up the door only to find Chase and Rachel still standing where she left them. She didn't even bother looking at them as she grabbed her jacket, purse, cell phone and car keys before running out of the house. She heard them both yell her name but she ignored them as she threw the trash bag in her back seat before she jumped in her car and sped away. She couldn't fight the pain that was consuming her any longer and she wasn't sure where she was going to but she just knew that she had to get away.

As she was driving around she spotted a dumpster and decided to stop so that she could throw the trash bag in it from the backseat. She wanted to get rid of all of the pregnancy tests that she had taken without Chase or Rachel finding out that she was pregnant. She knew that she would have to tell Chase eventually but until she decided what she was going to do she didn't need to or want to talk to him right now. After throwing the trash bag in the dumpster she jumped back in her car and started driving again.

She couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. She couldn't believe that once again someone she considered a close friend would go after the guy she was with. As she stopped at a red light she couldn't help but wonder if this was how she was meant to go through life. She couldn't help but wonder if she was meant to go through life all alone. She couldn't help but wonder if she was meant to always be a bridesmaid but never a bride. Her heart felt as if it was breaking even more and all she really wanted to do was give up at that moment. The pain she was feeling was just too much.

When the light turned green Brooke made her way through it all the while wondering what she was going to do and where she was going to go. After the pregnancy scare she had with Lucas a while back she figured that she would never have to go through it again because she always made sure that her and Chase used protection. She shook her head as she wondered where she went wrong. She wondered how she could have missed the signs that Chase was cheating on her with Rachel.

A sob rose in her chest and made its way through her lips. She wanted to quit crying but she couldn't. She wondered why it was that she always seemed to get hurt. As the tears started falling down her face harder she decided to pull over so that she wouldn't get into a wreck. She knew that if she continued to drive that more than likely she'd end up in a wreck and she didn't want to endanger her life, her unborn baby's life or anybody else. So without even paying attention to where she was at she pulled over and leaned her head against the steering wheel and let all of her pain out through her tears.

She startled when she heard a knock on her driver's side window and she lifted her head to look out and was shocked to come face to face with none other than Nathan Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews n story alerts n story favorites for this story... I'm actually surprised at the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter... So here we go to the 2nd chapter... Leona my 10 year old son actually is a genius and no I'm not saying that because I'm biased... They actually skipped him grades... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Nathan couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open as soon as Brooke rolled down the driver's side window. He couldn't believe that the woman in the driver's side was Brooke because she didn't look anything like Brooke normally would. He could tell that she had been crying and not just from the redness of her eyes but because of the mascara tracks down her face. He wasn't sure when he moved but the next thing he knew he was pulling open the car door and pulling Brooke out of the driver's seat and into his arms.

As he felt her start sobbing he rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say so he just held on to her and tried to soothe her. He kissed her head letting her know that he was there. He wasn't sure what had happened to her but he knew that as soon as he did that he would probably end up wanting to hurt someone. He has never seen Brooke broken like this before and he didn't like it. He kept running his hand up and down Brooke's back every once in a while he'd run his hand over her head as he just held her while she continued to cry. He knew that whatever it was that it had to have been bad to make Brooke cry this way.

Once he felt her shaking starting to subside he pulled his head back a little and looked down at Brooke and his heart broke for her because of the pain he could clearly see shining in her eyes. "What happened Brooke? Are you alright?"

Brooke gave a half hysterical and a half bitter laugh as she shook her head. "No, Nathan I'm not alright. I walked in on one of my supposed best friends making out with my boyfriend. Then they both tried to tell me that it didn't look like what it was. My God how could they expect me to believe that when Chase had his hand up Rachel's shirt and was pulling it off of her? My God how could they expect me to believe that when Rachel was grabbing his crotch? Not only have I lost my boyfriend, a good friend but I've also lost my place to live and to top it all off I just found out I'm fucking pregnant by a lying, cheating, no good mother fucking bastard!"

Nathan was seeing red by the time Brooke finished talking and he growled "I'm going to kill him! How could he fucking do that to you? How could Rachel fucking do that to you? Jesus Brooke I'm so sorry."

Brooke's heart fluttered which surprised her because she has never had her heart flutter like that before especially because of Nathan's words. "I don't know what I'm going to do Nate. I'm pregnant and alone and I have no place to live because I can't go back to the house I share with Rachel because of what she's done. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I can't do this."

Nathan looked down at Brooke and as he looked into her eyes he knew that if he let himself he could fall for her but then he shook that thought from his head because he couldn't afford to think like that right now. "Brooke, you listen to me and you listen to me good. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. You have me and I'm not going anywhere. As for some place to live you can move in with Haley and me. Even though Haley and I are no longer together we're still good friends and we're still living together. In fact Jake will be coming over tomorrow so we can all sit and talk. For now we need to get you to my house because you look as if you're going to pass out."

Brooke looked up at Nathan with shock in her eyes. "Nathan, no that isn't right to ask of you or Haley."

Nathan shook his head. "You didn't ask Brooke I offered. And do you really think Haley is going to want it any other way. Now why don't you go and get in the passenger side of the car and I'll drive. You don't need to be driving right now."

Brooke was going to argue that point with Nathan but instead she sighed and nodded. She really was too drained to argue with him. She was too drained to fight him and she knew that he was right. If she was to drive in the state that she was in she could easily wreck and then where would that leave her. She walked around to the passenger side of her car and got in without saying a word. She really couldn't think of anything to say at that moment. She just knew that she needed to get some where because she knew that Chase and Rachel would probably start looking for her if she didn't return to the house soon.

After getting into the driver's seat Nathan looked over at Brooke in concern. He saw the despondent look on her face and his heart went out to her. He had thought that what he shared with Haley was true love but now he was wondering. Yes, what he said to Brooke earlier was the truth that him and Haley had decided that they were better friends than husband and wife and they had gotten an annulment. He knew that Haley would be able to help Brooke in ways that he couldn't.

Without even thinking about what he was doing Nathan took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached over and grabbed one of Brooke's hands in his and gave it a squeeze. "Everything will be alright Brooke. I know that it may not seem like it right now but everything will be just fine."

Brooke felt the tears well up in her eyes. "How can you be so sure of that Nate? If I don't go back to the house soon Chase and Rachel both will be out looking for me. I don't want to bring the drama to you and Haley."

Nathan shook his head. "You have to remember Brooke that Mom gave Haley and me the house so that we didn't have to live in the one bedroom apartment. I'll park your car in the garage and even if Chase or Rachel or even both of them show up at my house I won't let them get to you. You're not alone Brooke. You have Haley and me and you know that you'll have Peyton and Lucas too. We won't let you go through this alone."

Brooke nodded. "When we get to your house do you think you could call Peyton and have her and Lucas come over? I think I need and want all of you around me tonight. If Chase does come around he doesn't know that I'm pregnant and right now I don't want him to know. I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

Nathan gave Brooke's hand another squeeze and said "Don't worry about it right now Brooke. You stressing can't be healthy for you or the baby. Yes, when we get into the house I'll call Peyton and Lucas. When we get into the house I want you to let Haley help you take a hot shower and change."

Brooke nodded and closed her eyes on a sigh. She just hoped that everything would be alright but she knew that nothing would ever be alright again.

Soon Nathan was pulling into the driveway and he took his cell phone out and texted Haley to open up the garage door. He smiled because within ten seconds of the text being sent it was opening. He looked over at Brooke and saw that she was half asleep and he smiled again. He pulled into the garage and after shutting the car off he jumped out of it and went around to the passenger side of the car.

As soon as he opened the passenger side door he bent down and lifted Brooke up into his arms and he chuckled when she said "I can walk you know."

"I'm not saying that you can't walk Brooke but you're half asleep and I don't want you falling over stuff in the garage. Will you please just be quiet and let me carry you?" Nathan said.

Brooke sighed and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and put her head on his shoulder. "Fine you win Nate."

Nathan laughed and shut the passenger side door and then walked over to the door that went from the garage to the kitchen and he managed to open it. As soon as he had it opened he walked in it and shut the door. When he heard a gasp he looked up and saw Haley standing in the kitchen with a hand over her mouth. "Hey Hales can you help me out here?"

Haley nodded and walked over quickly to where Nathan was standing with Brooke still in his arms. She couldn't believe how pale her friend looked. She watched in concern as Nathan gently lowered Brooke to the floor and then she stepped forward and helped Brooke out of the light jacket she had on. "What's going on? Brooke are you okay honey?"

Brooke looked at Nathan and pleaded with his eyes for him to tell Haley and he nodded at her and then looked at Haley as he said "Brooke walked in on Chase and Rachel making out. She fled from the house because she couldn't deal with it. Brooke also just found out this evening that she's pregnant but she doesn't want Chase or Rachel knowing. Hales could you take Brooke to the bathroom and help her shower and find her something to wear? I told her she could stay with us."

Haley who had anger in her eyes at what Chase and Rachel had done nodded and looked at Brooke and said softly "Come on honey lets get you cleaned up. Nathan's right you're going to stay here and we'll help you through this."

Brooke nodded and looked back at Nathan and said "Don't forget to call Peyton and Lucas."

Nathan nodded. "I'll call them now while Haley helps you in the shower."

Brooke nodded and let Haley wrap her arm around her waist and guide her out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom.

Nathan watched his ex wife who is still one of his best friends help Brooke down the hall before he took out his cell phone and dialed Lucas's number since he knew that Peyton would be there and he slightly smiled when he heard Lucas answer _"Hey bro."_

"Hey Lucas, listen I need you and Peyton to come over right away." Nathan said. He didn't take the time to beat around the bush.

_Lucas frowned at Nathan's tone of voice. "Are you okay little brother? Is Haley okay?"_

Nathan sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "Listen I'll explain when you get here but Hales and I are both fine. It's another one of our friends that needs us. I just need you two to get over here as quickly as you can. Oh and if you see Rachel or Chase don't say anything to them."

_Lucas frowned again. "They called here a little bit ago asking if I've seen Brooke. What's going on Nate?"_

Nathan knew that he was going to have to tell Lucas something or it'd be forever before Lucas and Peyton got here. "Fine Lucas I'll tell you a little of what I know. Brooke walked in on Rachel and Chase making out and getting ready to fuck."

_Lucas's mouth dropped open and then he growled "Peyton and I are on our way. We'll be there in five little brother."_

"Thanks Lucas. I told Brooke that I'd get you and Peyton over here. Just remember if you see or hear from Chase or Rachel again you don't know anything." Nathan said.

"_Oh I won't say anything. We'll see you shortly." Lucas said before closing his phone and looking at his girlfriend._

OTH OTH OTH

Lucas looked at Peyton was lying beside him on his bed and said "Babe get your shoes on. We need to get over to Nathan's quickly."

Peyton sat up and put her shoes on before looking at Lucas and saying "What's going on Luke?"

Lucas sighed and said "I don't know much but from what little Nathan just told me is that Brooke needs us and we're not to tell Rachel or Chase where she is. It seems as Brooke walked in on Chase and Rachel getting ready to get it on."

Peyton's mouth dropped open and then a look of pure hatred came into her eyes. "Jesus Christ I'm going to hurt that fucking bitch. Lets go Luke our girl needs us."

Lucas nodded and grabbed his keys and led the way out of his room and to his car. He couldn't help but wonder what Nathan was keeping from him because he knew there was more to the story. After making sure that Peyton got into the car okay he ran around and got into the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway and got to Nathan's house in record time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... I want to clear one thing up... Yes, Nathan had the thought that he could easily fall in love with Brooke in the last chapter... However it was not fast on his part... This chapter is not going to reach the 1000 word limit but I got the okay since I'm already over 3000 words just for two chapters... This chapter is going to show Nathan's thoughts and why he thought what he did...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

After hanging up with Lucas, Nathan made his way into his living room and sat down on the couch. He had anger pouring through him like blood ran through his veins. He tilted his head back onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Chase had done something like to Brooke. The more he thought about it the angrier he became.

As he sat on the couch with his eyes closed he finally and freely admitted to himself that he liked Brooke Davis. While he was admitting this to himself he went ahead and admitted to himself that he had liked her for a while but he never did anything about it even though he knew that Haley would be all for it because she had told him on more than one occasion that she had seen the way he looked at Brooke.

He could not help but wonder and think that if he would have told Brooke how he felt a while ago that she would not be hurting like she was now. He could not help but wonder and think that if he had told Brooke how he felt a long time go that it would be his baby that she was carrying and not that bastard Chase's. As he thought this his eyes popped open in surprise because he could not believe he had just thought that. He could not believe that he had the thought of getting Brooke pregnant.

He groaned as he realized not only could he fall in love with Brooke eventually but in the realization that if he was going to be honest he was already half way in love with her. He could not stop the smile from spreading across his face as he realized that while yes he may be half way in love with Brooke that it did not change the fact that she was his friend first and foremost. Him being half way in love with Brooke only made him want to be a better friend to her.

As he heard Brooke say something to Haley that he could not really hear he could not help but smile once again. As he heard her voice again he realized that every single time he heard her voice he smiled. Every single time he saw her his heart beat faster. He had never thought himself dumb before but he wondered now how he could not have realized sooner that he was falling and falling hard and fast for one of his closest girl friends.

As he sat there waiting on Lucas and Peyton to show up and for Haley and Brooke to come out of the bathroom he let his thoughts go wild. He didn't care that Brooke was pregnant by another man. What he cared about is that the man who got her pregnant hurt her. What he cared about is that one of the girl's that Brooke considered to be a best friend buried a knife so deep in Brooke's back that he was not sure how he was going to help her get through what she was going through. What he cared about was the fact that his friend was hurting so much and he did not know what to do to stop her from hurting so much. He did not know what to say to make her feel better and all he really wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to make sure that she knew that she was loved and wanted and that she was not alone.

When he heard the bathroom door open he look over towards it and could not help but smile when he saw Brooke walk out in a pair of his sweat pants and one of his wife beaters. At that moment he did not think he has ever seen her look as beautiful as she did right then. He saw her look at him self consciously and he gave her a smile letting her know that he did not care that she was wearing his clothes. In fact he would not mind if all she ever wore was his clothes because he liked the thought of her in his clothes.

He stood up from the couch and walked over to her and without saying a word he swept her up into his arms and walked back to the couch. He sat down with her across his lap and kissed her on the forehead as she put her head on his chest and started crying again. When he felt her start to shake the anger he had been feeling got worse because there was nothing he could do to take away her pain. He wanted to go out and find Chase and beat him to a blood mess and then leave him there without doing anything to get him help because of what he has done to Brooke.

He looked up and saw Haley looking at him with a smile and he knew that she was thinking that she was right about his feelings towards Brooke but he could no longer deny it. He did feel something for Brooke. As he held Brooke against him while she cried he vowed that he would make sure that she knew he was there for her. He vowed that he would make sure Brooke knew that he was not going anywhere. He vowed that he would do anything and everything Brooke needed or wanted done because he would not let her do it by herself. He vowed that even though she was pregnant by another man that he would be there to help her through her pregnancy if she decided to keep the baby.

When he heard the knock on the door he looked at Haley and nodded letting her know that she should be the one to get it. He did not want to let Brooke go just yet because he knew that as soon as Peyton and Lucas walked through the front door that he would have to let her go and he wanted just a few more minutes of holding her close to his heart. He could not stop himself from brushing her hair to the side and laying a kiss on her temple. He knew that no matter what happened that he would always be there for Brooke and he would make sure that she came through this like the strong girl that she was. He would make sure of it.

A/N 2: Oh look at that I did over my 1000 words after all and I was able to not use contractions! Now Cuteass you have really got to stop daring me not to use them... This chapter took longer for me to type up because I had to keep using the back space button... Okay all click the pretty little button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter... Glad you all are liking the story so far...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Peyton and Lucas got to Haley's and Nathan's house and after being let in they followed Haley into the living room and both came to an abrupt halt when they saw Brooke sitting on Nathan's lap. Their eyes went from Brooke and Nathan over to Haley and when they saw her smiling they looked back at Brooke and Nathan. They couldn't help but smile either because they both thought that Nathan and Brooke would make a cute couple.

Peyton watched for a minute or two as Nathan comforted her best friend and then she walked over and sat down besides Nathan and let her hand join his on Brooke's back and rubbed up and down. "Hey B Davis what's going on? Are you okay honey?"

Brooke slowly lifted her head from Nathan's chest and turned her head to look at Peyton. "No, P Sawyer I'm not alright. I may never be alright again."

Peyton kept rubbing her hand up and down Brooke's back and said "What happened Brooke?"

Brooke sighed and turned a little on Nathan's lap but didn't get off of it and looked at Peyton and then Lucas who sat down beside Peyton and then back at Peyton. "I caught Chase and Rachel making out. When I walked out of the bathroom they were in the process of taking off each others shirts."

Peyton's mouth dropped open and then a hard look came into her eyes. "My God I knew that Rachel would be capable of doing something like that but I never thought that Case would be. What in the hell is wrong with those two? Oh Brooke honey I'm so sorry."

Brooke felt the tears rush to her eyes again and she shook her head. "It's not your fault Peyton. I should have known better than to trust Rachel. Now I'm pregnant and alone."

Peyton and Lucas both gasped and Lucas growled "What do you mean you're pregnant and alone? Brooke are you saying that you're pregnant?"

Brooke sighed and nodded and leaned into Nathan when she felt his arms tighten around her. She couldn't help but think about how safe she felt in his arms. She couldn't help but think how good he has been with her since he found her earlier. She had to blink the tears away again before they started falling down her face. "Yes, Lucas according to the twenty three pregnancy test I took I am pregnant. I'll be calling my Doctor tomorrow though for an appointment."

Peyton gasped again in shock and then said "Brooke Davis you are not alone. You have all of us and we're going to help you through this. Have you told Chase yet that you're pregnant?"

Brooke shook her head no and whispered "No, I haven't told Chase and I'm not so sure that I want to tell him. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do if the Doctor confirms that I'm pregnant. My God I'm seventeen and I'm pregnant. Not only am I pregnant but I'm pregnant by a guy that I would have sworn up and down would never hurt me. Why would I want to tell him about me being pregnant? If he could be such an ass to me what would he be like towards his own kid?"

Nathan felt Brooke starting to shake in his arms and he knew that she was getting worked up again and he also knew that it wasn't good for her or her baby so he he rubbed his hands up and down her arms after he pulled her back further onto him making her lean against his chest. "Come on Brooke you need to calm down sweetheart. You and I both know that you getting so upset and stressed out isn't good for you or the baby. You also know that none of us are going to let you go through this alone. I'm going to be by your side the whole time and you know that Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Jake will all also be by your side. Now think of the baby sweetheart and calm down some. That's it baby calm down."

Lucas's mouth dropped open in shock at what he was hearing come out of his little brother's mouth but as he looked into Nathan's eyes he saw that Nathan truly did care about Brooke and as more than a friend so he sighed and smiled. "Nathan is right Brooke. You getting angry isn't going to help you or your baby. You let us get angry for you. If you don't want to tell Chase right now you don't have to honey. All that matters is that you and my niece or nephew that you are carrying are okay. Now where are Chase and Rachel at?"

Brooke couldn't believe that she had calmed down just by listening to Nathan talk but she chose not to think about that right now and she looked at Lucas and sighed. "I don't know where they are and I don't really care. For all I care they can both go to hell and stay there. I don't want to have to see or deal with them right now."

Peyton nodded and gave Brooke a smile after kissing Brooke on the head. "Don't you worry B Davis you won't have to see or deal with them. You will let Nathan and Lucas handle Chase and Haley and I will handle Rachel."

Brooke let out a watery chuckle and said "You guys don't have to do that. I know that I'll have to deal with them sooner or later."

Haley walked over and knelt down onto the floor in front of where Brooke was still seated at on Nathan's lap and she took Brooke's hands in her own. "We know that we don't have to do it sweetie but we want too. As for dealing with Rachel and Chase you don't have to deal with them until you're ready. None of us are going to make you talk to them or see them."

Lucas, Peyton and Nathan all nodded and Lucas said "Hales is right Brooke. We know that we don't have to deal with them but we want too. They hurt you and they have to deal with the consequences of it. Peyton is right too and you don't need to worry about it. Let us worry about it for you. Okay pretty girl?"

Brooke gave Lucas a wobbly smile and nodded and then yawned. "Oops. I'm sorry guys I'm just mentally and physically exhausted. I haven't been getting much sleep."

Nathan looked at Brooke in concern and then he shifted her to where she was sitting across his lap and he put one hand behind her back and the other underneath her legs and stood up. "I'm going to take her into my bedroom and put her to bed. I'll be back out soon. Brooke tell everyone goodnight."

Everyone chuckled at Nathan's statement and then laughed again when Brooke meekly said "Goodnight you guys and I'll see you tomorrow."

As one Haley, Peyton and Lucas all said "Night Brooke."

Nathan smiled when he felt Brooke wrap her arms around his neck as he walked towards his bedroom. Once in his bedroom he lowered Brooke gently to the floor but kept an arm around her waist and with the other hand he pulled back the blanket and sheet and then helped Brooke into his bed. Once he was sure she was comfortable he covered her up and bent down and kissed her head tenderly. "Night Brooke. If you need anything yell for me."

Brooke smiled sleepily up at Nathan and whispered. "Night Nate and thank you."

Nathan smiled tenderly at Brooke and brushed another kiss across her head and walked to his bedroom door. Before he exited his bedroom though he took one more look at Brooke and smiled when he saw that she was already almost asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all before I forget...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Nathan slowly walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. He saw everyone looking at him but he ignored them for a few minutes. His mind was replaying everything that happened in his bedroom. He couldn't believe how beautiful he thought she looked laying on his bed. He hoped that he would be able to make her see that not all guys are like Chase.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Lucas clear his throat and say "So little bro you and Brooke?"

Nathan's eyes flew to Lucas's face and he saw the smile on Lucas's face and he sighed. "I don't know big brother. Right now she needs a friend and that is what I'm going to be is a friend. Do I like Brooke? Yes I do and if I'm honest with myself and with everyone else I've liked her for a while now. Do I want a relationship with Brooke? Once again yes I do and I think I have for a while now. But she's pregnant and right now her trust in men I think is just about at zero and I can't blame her for it. I mean no offense Lucas but first you not once but twice and now Chase. How she can even think about trusting a man again I don't know."

Peyton looked at Nathan with a smile. "Nate you can't think like that. I know for a fact that Brooke likes you. Hell Nate you're the only one who didn't know that Brooke liked you. She's liked you for a while now. What you need to do right now is be there for her. Just be at her side when she needs you Nathan and let nature take its course. Now we just need to decide what we are going to do about Rachel and Chase."

At Peyton's mention of Rachel and Chase a thunderous look came over Nathan's face and he growled "I don't give a shit what happens neither Chase nor Rachel will be getting anywhere near Brooke. I think they have both fucking done enough and I won't let them stress Brooke out anymore than she already is. As it is I have to make sure that Brooke calls her Doctor tomorrow so that she can find out how far along she is and how the baby is doing. I will not let anything harm Brooke or her baby."

Lucas nodded and said "I agree with Nate. We need to find a way to keep Rachel and Chase away from Brooke. I don't care how we go about it but we don't give them the chance to hurt Brooke anymore than they already have. We not only have Brooke to think of but we now have her baby to think of as well."

Haley smiled and nodded. "I'm with Lucas and Nathan on this one. But I also think we need to decide what to do with Rachel and Chase because we all know that they aren't going to listen to us and unfortunately we can't always be there to make sure that they don't get near Brooke as much as we would all like to be there."

Peyton, Nathan and Lucas nodded and Peyton said "I think us girls need to teach Rachel a lesson and let Nathan and Lucas and Jake once he finds out have at Chase. Maybe if we give them the hell they deserve they will think twice about getting near Brooke."

Natha, Lucas and Haley nodded but before any of the could respond there was a knock at the door. Nathan and Lucas both stood up and after looking at Haley and Peyton they headed to the front door. Everyone in the living room had no doubt that it was Rachel or Chase or maybe even Rachel and Chase both knocking on the door.

Nathan looked over at Lucas as another knock sounded and he said "Are you ready for this? You do realize that Brooke will probably wake back up."

Lucas nodded and said "If she gets woke up then little brother you will just go back to your bedroom with her and make sure she gets back to sleep and leave Haley, Peyton and me to deal with Chase and Rachel. But if we don't open the door now they are liable to ring the doorbell and that will definitley wake Brooke up."

Nathan sighed and then took in a deep breath and let it out and pulled open his front door. He wasn't surprised at all that it was both Chase and Rachel standing on his front door step. "What do you two want?"

Rachel was surprised at Nathan's tone and she said "Chase and I here are both looking for Brooke. Have you seen or heard from her?"

Nathan glared at Rachel but before he could say anything Lucas stepped up beside him from behind the door and gave a bitter laugh as he said "So now you two fucking care about Brooke? All you need to know is that Brooke is fine and that she is safe. She doesn't want a damn thing to do with either of you and I can't blame her."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock at the way Lucas talked to her. "What do you mean you can't blame her? We didn't do anything to her. She just upped and left."

Nathan gave a laugh at that and said "Rachel don't try the innocent act with us. Lucas and I both know what kind of girl you are."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that. "Just what kind of girl am I, Nathan?"

Peyton and Haley who had walked up behind the guys heard Rachel's question and Peyton said "That is an easy answer Rachel. You're nothing but a good for nothing home wrecking slut."

At Peyton's words Rachel glared and said "How am I a slut?"

A voice from behind Peyton, Haley, Nathan and Lucas said "What else would someone call you Rachel when you went after my boyfriend? Tell me how long did it take you before you left our house Rachel to come look for me. Did you have to finish what you started with Chase before you could try and find me?"

At Brooke's voice Nathan turned his head towards her and said "Brooke you should be in bed. Let Lucas, Peyton, Haley and me handle this. Please?"

Brooke walked over to Nathan and gave him a slight smile before saying "Let me say one more thing and I promise I'll let you take me back to bed."

Nathan sighed but nodded but before he could say anything Chase said "Brooke it wasn't what it looked like I swear."

Brooke gave a bitter laugh and grabbed onto Nathan's hand for support as she looked at her ex best friend and her ex boyfriend "Don't even bother Chase. I saw you with your tongue down her fucking throat. I saw her hand diving into your fucking pants. No matter how much you tell me it wasn't what it looked like I'm not going to believe either of you. Now I told Nathan I wanted to say one thing and that is this. I want you both to leave me the fuck alone and I don't ever want to hear you two trying to talk to me. You both deserve each other and I don't know how I missed it before but now that I can see it clearly I want to make sure you understand what I'm saying. IF EITHER OF YOU COME NEAR ME I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL. Oh and by the way Chase you're going to be a father. Oh wait NO you're not because I won't let my son or daughter have a bastard like you for a fucking father!"

Once she was done talking Brooke lifted her hand and slapped Chase across the face and then slapped Rachel hard across the face before turning back to Nathan with a slight smile. "You can take me back to bed now."

Nathan smiled and pulled Brooke to his side and then leveled a glare at Chase and Rachel. "You heard what she said. You both need to leave her alone. If you don't I'll make sure that you regret it myself."

Chase took a step forward and Lucas said "I think it's best if you both go."

Chase ground his teeth together and growled "This isn't over."

He then grabbed Rachel's hand in his and pulled her away from the front door and down the walkway.

Nathan looked down at Brooke and saw that she was yawning again so he swung her up into his arms and headed towards his bedroom calling out "Lucas and Peyton you two can stay here tonight. We'll talk more in the morning. I'm going to make sure that Brooke stays in bed this time."

Lucas and Peyton both chuckled and Lucas said "Okay brother. We'll see you both in the morning."

Nathan laughed and then walked into his bedroom. After putting Brooke back on his bed he looked down at her with a smile. "Do you mind me sleeping in the same bed as you tonight?"

Brooke smiled shyly back and shook her head. "Actually I would love it if you slept with me tonight. I don't think I'd be able to sleep otherwise."

Nathan smiled and stripped down to just his wife beater and boxers and then climbed into his bed. He shut the light out on the bedside table that Brooke must have turned on when she got out of the bed and then reached over and pulled Brooke into him and kissed her head. "Go to sleep Brooke. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke smiled into the darkness. "Goodnight Nate."

Nathan smiled and kissed Brooke's head again. "Goodnight Brooke."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! I'm glad that you guys like this story... This chapter will be short and not reach the 1000 word limit which is okay since I'm past 5000 words as a total word count for five chapters... This chapter shows Brooke's thoughts and feelings... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Brooke heard Nathan's breathing even out and she knew that he was asleep and she smiled. She couldn't help but think about everything that happened tonight. She couldn't believe how sweet Nathan had been with her. She sighed and laid her hand on one of his that was against her stomach. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

As she laid there waiting on sleep to come she couldn't help but think about Nathan. She had liked him before everything that had happened today but she liked him even more after everything he had done this evening. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he had been very protective of her. She liked the feeling she got when he was near her.

She liked how he held her just like he was holding her in his sleep right now. She wondered if there was something more then friendship that he was feeling but knew that he wouldn't say anything even if there was until he was sure that she was ready to hear it. When she heard him mumble in his sleep she smiled. She still couldn't believe that she was in the same bed as Nathan Scott.

She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled again when she felt Nathan place his hand unconsciously over hers where it rested. She wondered what kind of Mother she would be. She knew that she was young to have a baby but she also knew that she couldn't and wouldn't have an abortion. She also knew that she wouldn't give this baby up for adoption. As she laid there in Nathan's arms she came to the decision that she would raise this baby. She didn't care what anyone said she wasn't going to let them tell her what to do. Now that she was semi used to the idea of being pregnant she already loved the little baby she was carrying.

She made a mental note to call and make a Doctor's appointment with her OBGYN in the morning so that she could find out far along she was. She also wanted to make sure everything was okay with her and the baby. She also wondered if Nathan would go with her to the Doctor's when she went because if she was being honest with herself she wanted him there with her. With that thought in her mind she finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face as she thought about Nathan and her unborn baby.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter! So I know that I already have one chapter with Nathan's thoughts in it but I wanted to do one more... This chapter will probably not reach the 1000 word limit but I got the okay from the kids... Let's see what Nathan thinks and feels about waking up the next morning with Brooke in his arms... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nathan woke up and felt something across his chest. He shifted his head to look down and he smiled as he saw Brooke cuddled into him. He couldn't help but think that he could get use to wake up like this every morning. As he thought that thought he couldn't help but smile even bigger because he wasn't shocked at all with the thought he had just had. In fact he welcomed the thought.

His eyes took in her sleeping form and his heart started to beat faster. He had always thought that she was beautiful but watching her sleep so peacefully next to him and in his arms made her even more beautiful in his eyes. His eyes went from the tip of her head all the way down her body and he couldn't help but notice that she had a little glow to her. He knew that it must be the pregnancy.

He tightened his hold on her when she shifted even closer to him. He knew that he was going to have to wake her up soon but he didn't want to wake her up just yet. He loved being able to look at her while she slept. He loved that she felt comfortable and safe enough to sleep all night in the same bed as him and in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder if they would sleep in the same bed again tonight. He sure hoped that they would. He wanted to be able to wake up with her in his arms again come tomorrow. He wanted to be able to keep her nightmares at bay or her dreams especially when they had her moving around like they had last night. He was just glad that she hadn't woke up last night as she dreamed and that he had been able to calm her down even while she slept.

Yes he thought he could very well get use to waking up every single morning with Brooke Davis in his bed and in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that it's been a very long time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry... R/L got in the way and then my muse went on a Harry Potter kick and would hardly let me work on anything else... Then my other laptop crashed and I lost everything that was on it and didn't have it backed up on the stories I had all typed out... I lost all the notebooks my OTH stories were in but I have finally located them and they are all now rubber banned together and in the stand behind my chair... I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brooke sighed and stretched as she woke up the following morning. When she felt Nathan's arms still around her she couldn't help but smile and turned her head to look at him. When she saw that he was awake and watching her she blushed slightly but her smile grew even bigger. "Nate, how long have you been watching me sleep?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and whispered "I don't know how long I have been watching you sleep. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable but I just couldn't bring myself to move or look away."

Brooke shook head her and tilted her head and before she lost all of her nerve she pressed her lips to Nathan's lips and kissed him. She pulled back and smiled. "It didn't make me uncomfortable. In fact if I would have woke up first I probably would have watched you sleep as well. I like how I feel this morning. I feel cared for and safe."

Nathan's eyes flashed as he tightened his hold on Brooke. "You will always be safe and cared for when you are with me, Brooke. I'm not going to let you get hurt again if I can help it, Brooke. Some where along the line Brooke you became much more than just a friend to me. I don't know when and I don't know how but you did. I hated seeing you with Chase even if I never admitted it to you, anyone else, or even myself. When I saw you crying last night because of him I wanted to kick his ass for what he did to you yet some part of me was happy because it meant that you would end things with him and maybe just maybe after you dealt with everything I would have a chance with you. Could you see yourself with me down the road sometime, Brooke?"

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she listened to Nathan talk to her. As she stared into his eyes she could see that everything he was saying was the truth. She could also see what he was feeling in his eyes and her smile grew even wider. "I can see myself with you, Nathan. In all honesty I was with Chase because I didn't think I would have a chance with you. I was trying to force myself to feel something for Chase that didn't come naturally to me. Don't get me wrong I liked Chase and maybe even loved him but I was never in love with him. Now you on the other hand, Nathan Scott, I could see myself falling in love with and always being in love with you. Does what I said make sense?"

Nathan nodded and slowly leaned forward to give Brooke time to back away if that is what she wanted to do. When she didn't back away he pressed his lips to her and slowly kissed her. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth to admit his tongue he slipped it slowly into mouth as he deepened the kiss. When he felt her tongue brush up against hesitantly he couldn't hold back a groan as he deepened the kiss even further. He didn't pull back from the kiss until he could tell they both needed to breath. He leaned his forehead against hers as he gulped him several breaths. "Holy shit. That was just wow!"

Brooke chuckled but nodded. "I have to agree with you on that, Nathan. I felt as if the world was spinning and then everything centered and I knew that I was right where I have always wanted to be. Are you going to be able to handle the fact that I am pregnant by someone else, Nate? I thought about it last night as I fell asleep and I have decided that I want to keep this baby. I want to be able to have someone who belongs to me and that I belong to them. I want to have someone that will love me unconditionally and not expect more than I have to give even if I do give more than I have to. I don't know if I'm saying this right at all or not but it is what I am feeling."

Nathan chuckled and kissed Brooke on the head as he settled back on the bed and pulled her to where she was laying flush against him with her head on his chest. "I understand exactly what you are trying to say, Brooke. As for me being able to handle the fact that you are pregnant with someone else I have no doubt that I will be able to. If you will let me, Brooke, I want to call this baby my own. I don't care if I am not his or her's biological father I want to be able to say that I am his or her's dad. If you give me the chance I will love you unconditionally and for forever, Brooke. That kiss just proved to me that you are the one for me. Kissing anyone else like that would feel like I was cheating on you and I don't want to feel that way. I loved waking up with you in my arms and in my bed with me this morning. It made me see that I could get use to it very quickly if you would let me. I want you and ONLY you, Brooke. Will you give me a chance? Will you give us a chance?"

Brooke gasped at the love she saw in Nathan's eyes and heard in his voice and then she couldn't help but lift her head some what and give him a kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss she stared into his eyes and let everything she was feeling show in her eyes so that he knew that she was telling the truth. "Nathan, you don't need a chance. You have me for as long as you want me. As for giving us a chance I think it is safe to say there is nothing in this world that I want more. I loved waking up in your arms. I loved falling asleep in your arms. However I do think that we should take things slowly as far as sex is concerned. I may want you very much, Nathan, but I don't want it to be the basis of our relationship."

Nathan nodded. "As long as I get to hold you every night in my arms I don't care how slow we go, Baby. Now I don't know about you but I'm still tired. What do you think about going back to sleep for a while?"

Brooke chuckled and nodded even as she laid her head back down on Nathan's chest. She pressed her lips to his chest as she closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face after she felt Nathan kiss he head.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope y'all liked the update! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
